reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pike's Basin
| image = Image:Rdr_pike's_basin.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Hideout, Social Club Challenge | territory = New Austin | region = Hennigan's Stead | inhabitants = | image2 = File:Pikesbasin1.jpg | caption2 = Pike's Basin as seen in the map }} Pike's Basin is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is a major geological formation in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. Pike's Basin is routinely crawling with the Bollard Twins Gang. The third segment of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" takes place in this location. Singleplayer Pike's Basin is part of the mission "Justice in Pike's Basin" where players have to save ranchers from the Bollard Twins Gang with the Marshal and the deputies. After this mission has been completed, becomes available as a gang hideout, where the player assists a rancher Errol Hewert, to get his family's cattle back from the Bollard Twins. Once completing Pike's Basin as a gang hideout, players can be rewarded money and a Sawed-off Shotgun. Multiplayer This is also a multiplayer gang hideout where there are three weapon crates scattered around. Each of the crates is guarded by Bollard Twins men that you must kill. After they are dead, the player must plant the explosives and then protect against a wave of reinforcements that come to attack. After all three crates are blown and all men are dead, the mission is finish and the reward can be up to 2000 XP. Notes * After each crate is blown, kill all reinforcements because all enemies must be killed to complete the gang hideout. * Out of all of the multiplayer Gang Hideouts, Pike's Basin gives players the most XP points. Tips and Tricks *The enemies surrounding the crates that needs to be destroyed can be dispatched off easily with Dead Eye level 2. This because of them being very close together, tag as much off them as possible and kill a large part of the group. Social Club Challenge The first of many Challenges created exclusively for Social Club members. Get ready to have Dead Eye skills, lasso expertise, and riding abilities put to the test. This Challenge is in effect only after completing “Justice in Pike’s Basin” mission and have cleared the Gang Hideout here at least once. Objectives #Kill 3 people in one Dead Eye burst #Drag a gang member through the basin #Kill all enemies while on horseback Reward *'"Guns Blazing" Cheat' **Player's guns have a chance of setting enemies on fire every time a bullet is fired. Achievements Pike's Basin is associated with several hideout achievements: ---- ---- Trivia *The name is possibly a reference to Pike Bishop, the no-nonsense outlaw gang leader in the 1969 Western classic film. *Many players will play this hideout in Free Roam with friends over and over again to easily boost XP as it awards the highest amount on completion (1000 - 2000+ XP depending on the player's participation during the firefight), *There is a glitch were one of the enemies will spawn in the ground and will be unable to be shot at, but can shoot you, the best method to kill him is by throwing dynamite at the red dot on your radar. Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hennigan's Stead